2.1. T CELL GENE EXPRESSION
Analysis of cellular and viral proteins produced by clones of inducer, cytotoxic, and suppressor T cells, has shown that each T cell subset is genetically programmed to specify particular patterns of protein synthesis before and after activation by antigen (Nabel, G., et al., 1981, Cell 23:19-28; Fresno, M., et al., 1982, Cell 30:707-713; Zagury, D., et al., 1986, Science 231:860-863). For instance, the levels of expression of the retrovirus associated with the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), HIV-1 , are markedly increased upon activation of infected inducer T cells (Zagury, D., et al., 1986, Science 231:860-863; Klatzmann, D. and Gluckman, J. C., 1986, Immunol. Today 7:291-296: Nabel, G. and Baltimore, D., 1987, Nature 326:711-713: Tong-Starksen, S. E., et al., 1987, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 84:6845). An intracellular protein that regulates genes expressed in resting and activated T cells has been described (e.g., Nabel, G. and Baltimore, D., 1987, Nature 326:711-713; Tong-Starksen, S. E., et al., 1987, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 84:6845).